Eyeglass cases, in general, are well known. Such cases provide protection to eyeglasses when they are not being worn. Many eyeglass cases include a device, such as a clip, to secure the case in, for example, a person's pocket, brief case, purse, etc. Typically, such clips are made of flexible metal and covered with the same material which forms the outside of the case, such as vinyl or leather. The clip is attached to the exterior of the case either by glue, sewn thread or the like. This exterior attachment of the clip makes the eyeglass case somewhat unattractive. The present invention improves the appearance of eyeglass cases by providing a clip which is not attached to the exterior of the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,303,485, discloses an eyeglass case which includes apparatus for preventing a chain attached to the glasses from becoming entangled with the nose piece or other part of the glasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,633,417, discloses an eyeglass case which includes a highly polished surface which is adapted to be place in contact with the lenses of the eyeglasses to prevent scratching of the lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,638,727, discloses an eyeglass case which includes openings for the ear pieces of the glasses to project through thereby allowing the overall construction of the eyeglass case to be of smaller dimensions that if the ear pieces were enclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,842,599 discloses an eyeglass case which includes a resilient metal plate for facilitating the insertion or removal of eyeglasses and for retaining the eyeglasses within the interior of the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,187,177, discloses an eyeglass case which includes a flexible web on which the eyeglasses lie and are supported.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,370,967, discloses a box which is constructed from a single piece of cardboard, heavy paper or the like, for the storage of eyeglasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,292, discloses a case which is formed from a single piece of flexible material and folded to assume the desired shape for the storage of eyeglasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,650,701, discloses an eyeglass case which includes lens cleaning elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,657,791, discloses and eyeglass case which includes and interior band along the longitudinal extent of the case for supporting eyeglasses therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,797, discloses a disposable eyeglass case which includes silicon treated tissue for cleaning the lenses of eyeglasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,923, discloses an eyeglass case with an interior separator which prevents the temple tips of eyeglasses from contacting and rubbing against the lenses.